This invention relates to a device for recording data on a recording support means and, more particularly, on a support means sensitive to light.
The recording of data on a surface sensitive to light, by an optical process, in orthogonal coordinates, involves a displacement or sweeping with a light or electron beam, forming a transducing means, along a direction, combined with a relative displacement of this light beam with respect to the sensitive support along a direction orthogonal to the sweeping direction. The intensity of the light beam for each of its successive positions is so modulated as to vary at each point the recording density in accordance with a predetermined function.
The large variety of recorders may be classified in different families according to the nature of the recording support, the recording physical principle, the selected mode for displacing the recording support relative to the transducer member and a "page sitting" function used to register information onto the support.
The recording devices are generally very specialized and are scarcely convenient for other uses than those they are designed for. This disadvantage results to a large extent from the fact that the "page sitting" function is fixed.